Traveling Soldier
by Cadoiscool
Summary: Based off of Dixie Chick's song Traveling Soldier. Erik's waiting to get shipped off to the Vietnam War when Christine takes his order at a nearby cafe. Neither knew where a conversation down by the pier would take them. E/C
1. Soldier

_A/N: Okay, I'm soooo sorry! I just couldn't resist. You all must be furious that I've started another story without finishing the other two, but I'm on a role with this one and it's not going to be as hard to write. And I'm NOT discontinuing the other stories! I'm still working on those too._

_I got the idea for this story from the song Traveling Soldier by the Dixie Chicks. I usually HATE country, but my cousin made me listen to this song and I loved the plot. So this is a spin off of that song with a happier ending, for those who know the song. _

_The sentences in bold are lines from the song._

_Sadly, I don't own Erik, Christine, or the song Traveling Soldier._

_Enjoy!_

_Sorry, again!_

**Traveling Soldier**

**Chapter One**

June 1973: Charleston, South Carolina

The sun shone through the window of the café as I took the order for some strange kids looking to horse around. I swear it's like all they want to do is bother you all the time just for the hell of it. Every one of them ordered malts… all the more sugar to stir them up. _You're almost done_, Christine, I told myself. My shift ended in two hours, two hours too many.

"Tony, five chocolate malts. Extra cherries," I said as I handed Tony, the King of Sweets as we called him, my order. He was a nice old man in his fifties, always impressing the customers with WWII stories. His face looked like worn leather and his kind brown eye could make you melt in seconds.

"Thank 'ya, Darlin'!" he cheered as he took my order.

"Christine! Christine! You'll never guess who just walked in!" My best friend, Cindy, abruptly attacked me while her short, blonde pigtails slapped me in the face.

"Who?" I asked curiously.

"Todd Knight!" Ugh! Todd Knight!

Todd was the quarterback at our high school. Too into himself if you ask me. I think he had dated every cheerleader on the squad, yet everyone still swooned for him. I really didn't understand it, I mean, he was a complete swinger, but I guess that was popular now.

"Why don't you go talk to him, Cindy?" I had tried to talk her out of the silly crush she was stuck in, but she would have none of it. Every time I spoke ill of him, it was the end of the world and I was the villain with the atomic bomb! It was out of my hands.

"I can't do that! Are you insane?! Besides, he's surrounded by all of those girls," she said as he head dropped in disappointment.

"How bout you take their order? I'm sure you can get a flirt or two in there." If you can't beat 'em, join 'em.

"Thanks, Christine!" I couldn't help but laugh at the sight of her bouncing toward the party.

I looked down at my watch and saw I had about an hour left, so I went into the bathroom to splash my face. There was nothing worse than looking like the gloomy, irritated waitress. Before heading back to push through the rest of my shift, I straightened out the red ribbon in my half ponytail, attempted to tame my curls, and smoothed down my red and white striped dress uniform.

"Christine, go help that soldier, will 'ya?" shouted Tony.

Soldier? Now, I knew the Vietnam War was going on for as long as I remembered, but I never saw a soldier up close, just on TV.

I looked around the room and spotted him in the far booth dressed in his army green. In the seat across from him sat his pack, being his only companion. His head was hanging low so I couldn't see his face, but his body language looked devastating.

Slowly but surely, I made it across the café to stand next to his booth. He lifted his head, feeling my presence, and I was helpless once he did. He was beautiful.

He had a perfect jaw, a strong chin, and high cheekbones. His lips were like two soft rose petals set under the nose of a Greek god. And his hair… What I would do to touch that raven silk! Too bad he'd have to shave it off for the Army. But nothing shocked me more than his eyes: gold, like the sun itself. They shone brighter than the sorrow in his face. I had never seen a more beautiful sight.

"Hello," said the angel. I almost fainted at the sound of his reverberating voice.

"Hi," I replied like a fool. When he didn't say anything back, I remembered I was a waitress. "I'm sorry! What can I get you?" I stuttered.

"I'll just have your double cheese burger with extra fries and a chocolate shake." He blushed, apparently embarrassed by his order. He looked kind of shy.

"Wow, you have quite an appetite there!" I tried smiling at him to make him feel more comfortable, and I saw it worked when he smiled back at me.

"I'm trying to stuff myself up. This is my last meal before I'm shipped off; I doubt army food is appetizing."

"This your first time?" I asked.

"Yes, ma'am. I turned eighteen two days ago."

"Well, then, happy birthday…" I paused asking for his name.

"Erik, Erik Devereux." Being a gentleman, he extended his had toward me.

"I'm Christine Darling." When I took his hand, electric currents shot through me like lightning to a metal pole.

"Thank you, Christine," he replied, flashing his pearly whites.

I realized I was staring and I shook my head out of my reverie. "Sorry, I'll get your order!" But before I could go, he gently grabbed my hand again.

"Wait," he said softly. "**Do you mind sitting down for a while and talking to me? I'm feeling a little alone**."

I was taken aback by his question, but as I looked into his eyes, I saw the pain and isolation. This wasn't a cheap line or anything; he just wanted some company before he went to war.

"I apologize, you probably have more important things to do," he mumbled, lowering his head again.

"**I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go**," I said quickly. He looked at me, obviously shocked by my acceptance.

"Really?" he asked in disbelief.

"Of course! I'll go get your food, and we can leave in an hour."

"Thank you, Christine." His smile was priceless and it made me tingle.

"So?" Cindy asked me.

"So what?"

"So, how was the gorgeous man in uniform? I saw him grab your hand." She looked at me expecting me to tell her the story. I always did.

"He asked me to sit and talk to him." I said it like it was something that happened everyday, trying not to draw attention.

"What?! Did you say anything back?!" Damn, now I have her attention.

"I said I would in an hour. I'm gonna take him down to the pier." We were about a block from the ocean.

"Eww! Someone's got a smokin' soldier friend!"

"Shut up. How did the seduction of Todd go?" I asked changing the subject.

"Ugh! Failure. They all just left." I knew there was more she was hiding.

"And where were his eyes when he ordered?" I already knew the answer.

"My boobs," she mumbled.

"And why was that?"

"He's not like that all the time!" Cindy argued trying to make her situation better.

"Your whole confrontation with him just proved my point that he's a total horn dog!" I'd been telling her this constantly; she just ignored me.

"But he's so gorgeous!"

"Doesn't mean he's perfect."

"Maybe your soldier isn't so perfect, either!" Her arguments made me laugh.

"Well, then maybe I'll find out for myself. My shift is over in two minutes." Just saying it mad my heart speed up. For the past hour, Erik and I had been exchanging glanced. Whenever we made eye contact, we smiled and it was like something out of a movie.

Those were the two longest minutes I had ever experienced.

With uncertain steps, I walked over to his booth. I don't know why I was so nervous. I mean, he was the one who asked me to talk, so I had no reason to be skeptical, right? Why was I making this a big deal? He's just a guy… a rather handsome one at that.

"Ready to go?" I asked him once I finally reached my destination.

"Yes. Lead the way." He seemed a bit awkward and quiet as he followed me out of the café. I didn't blame him; our situation _was_ bizarre.

We walked side by side down the block. His green pack was slung across his back and it seemed to weigh him down like a heavy burden. But no matter how worried he looked, I could help but notice how brave he appeared, like he was born to fight. I knew he'd survive.

After about 5 minutes of silence we reached the pier and I sat on the edge of one of docks, motioning for Erik to join me. When he sat down, he gave me a sideways glance and starred down at his lap. I didn't understand how someone so gorgeous could be so shy.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I finally asked.

"I don't really know. I guess I just wanted someone to talk to. I don't really have anyone."

"No parents?"  
"I wouldn't call them parents." His face went from sad to angry within a millisecond and I have to admit that it scared me a little.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," he simply said.

"Okay," I replied just as simply. "Are you scared?"

"Terrified." His voice became rasped and small, complete contrast to his exterior.

"How are you getting there?" Maybe small talk would help.

"Bus to California and then we're shipped to Vietnam." I noticed his features completely emotionless, but his eyes made him an open book. I guess the saying was true; the eye is a window into the soul. I had never really believed it until now.

"If it makes you feel any better, I have trouble with my parents, too." I thought I could distract him with my problems.

"Alright." He almost laughed at my randomness.

"They don't let me do anything and my house has become my jail cell. I don't do anything to get them worried or anything. I'm not doing drugs or having sex like the rest of the world. One time, I was getting ready to go to the mall and my mother teased and pulled my hair until it looked too embarrassing to go out."

This time he did laugh, and I thought it was totally insensitive.

"What are you laughing at? It hurt and it was cruel!" I knew I sounded like a five year old but I was determined to look tortured.

"Oh, Darling," he chuckled my last name, "your hair's damage pales in comparison to some of the stuff I've had to put up with."

"Oh, yeah! Like what?" Immediately, I regretted my words. I forgot that he didn't want to talk about it.

"I'm sorry, you don't have to tell me. It's none of my business," I rambled.

"No, it's okay. I might as well show you, I'll probably tell you later." When he said later, my stomach fluttered at the idea of seeing him again.

His hand moved to one of the cuffs on his wrists and he undid the button. Slowly, he rolled up the sleeve, revealing a muscular forearm. But I noticed something else: the skin looked heavily scarred with white spots.

"Ouch," I said automatically.

"Yeah, ouch. I got this one just last week." He pointed to a pink circle the size of a quarter near his wrist.

"What is it?" I asked.

"That's a cigar burn. Usually my old man uses cigarettes, but he was feeling extra mean when I said I couldn't wait to obtain my rights as an adult on my birthday. My mother slapped me, but that mark faded pretty quickly."

"You win," I said, throwing my arms up in surrender.

"And what's my prize?" he asked playfully. It was a wonder how easygoing he had become.

"A month of free milkshakes when you come back," I teased.

"Yum! That was one damn good milkshake, too."

"Of course it was! I delivered it!"

The mood lifted as we continued to joke and I couldn't stop starring at his smile. It was beautiful, and for the first time that evening, his eyes looked happy.

"Look, **I bet you've got a boyfriend, but I don't care. I got no one to send a letter to. Would you mind if I sent one here back here to you**?"

He had a way of throwing me off guard. In my head, I went through all of the things I did that might have made one hell of an impression on this angel, but I couldn't think of any.

"Why me?" I asked. I didn't say it like it was a burden he was putting on me, but like a gift sent from God I wasn't worthy of.

"Why not?" he replied. "Christine, I know we just met and you know little about me, but I feel drawn to you. I don't know how to explain it, but I know talking to you will help me through this. I understand if you don't want to."

"No!" I exclaimed before he could come to his own conclusions. "I'd love it if you wrote to me and I'd love to write back to you. I won't let you suffer alone." I'd known what that felt like. I hesitantly grabbed his hand, entwining our fingers and squeezed reassuringly. But I hadn't expected the shock of electricity between our fingers.

"Thank you, Christine." When he looked down at our hands and squeezed back, I swear I almost fainted.

The sun started to set and he looked down at his watch.

"Oh, no. Christine, will you quickly write down your address?" he asked as he handed me a pencil and a pad of paper. "My bus arrived in ten minutes."

No! I didn't want to be separated from him just yet, who knew when I would see him again. I knew he's live, but the idea of being separated by an ocean hurt more than I expected.

"Alright," I said, clearly writing the café's address. "My mother will read all my mail, so I'm giving you the café's address."

"Perfect." He threw me another brilliant grin and I melted on the spot.

"Hurry, let's not miss your bus!" I quickly stood up, grabbing his hand behind me to drag him up the hill.

Once we reached the bus stop, there were men in green everywhere, all with their families, girlfriends, or wives. I swear, I'd never seen so much making out in my life.

"How often will you write?" I asked.

"As often as possible. I'll warn you if I won't be able to." He was such a gentleman.

The bus pulled up and men started to load on.

"Goodbye, Erik." When I said his name, it was as if I'd been saying it my whole life, like I had known him my whole life.

"This isn't close to goodbye, Christine." He grinned again as he lifted one of his hands to his mouth and delicately kissed my skin. I can't remember one body part that didn't tingle.

"I suppose not," I replied.

He started to pull away from me to board the bus, and my mind raced. The next time I see him could be months from now. What was I going to do? I'll tell you what I did: one of the boldest things I've ever done and one of the stupidest. It wasn't necessarily stupid in the end, but it was a stupid idea at the time.

Before his body could make a full 180 degrees, I pulled his shoulder to spin him toward me, I swung my arms around his shoulders, and I kissed him with all the energy I had.

He was a little stiff at first, being completely caught off guard, but once it registered into his head, his arms surrounded me around my waist and he kissed me back with my same enthusiasm. His kiss made me dizzy and I was quickly losing oxygen, but I loved the lightheaded feeling. Now I knew why Cindy loved kissing so much.

We blended in with the other couples perfectly. I had only known this man for two hours, yet here I was, sharing my first kiss with him before he went off to war. A part of me smiled at the ideal romance.

"Hey, soldier! Last call!" screamed the bus driver, breaking our kiss.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Stop apologizing," he chuckled before leaning down for one more, soft kiss. One of his hands reached up to hold my cheek.

"Hey! Time to go!" the bus driver screeched again.

"I'm coming!" Erik yelled, still holding me not breaking our eye contact.

"I'll write," he said.

"And I'll reply."

With that, he let go of me, picked up his pack, and entered the bus. Once he found a seat, he hung one of his arms and his head out of the window waving at me like the rest of the men.

"I'll be back!" he shouted as the bus got in gear.

"I'll be waiting!" I shouted back, waving with all of the other women, and I continued to do so as I watched the bus drive down a block and then turn on the corner.

That was my last glimpse of Erik's beautiful smile.

Now, I would wait. I'd wait for years if I had to, and **I'd never hold the hand of another guy.**

_A/N: Okay, how'd you like it? Good, bad, horrible?! Please let me know so I can continue. This is my first attempt at a dramatic story longer than one chapter so I REALLY need feedback._

_Thank you, everyone, for being so patient with me! I can't be a very satisfying author._

_Review, please!_


	2. Here's Your Letter

_A/N: Hey, everyone! Sorry this chapter's so short, but with this story, I think I want to use one set of letters for each chapter. Maybe there will be closer updates this way. Anyway, enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Christine! Letter!"

It was noon on my lunch break when Cindy stopped me just before I took a bite out of my burger.

"Letter? Who would…" Then it hit me. Maybe it was a letter from Erik!

"Give it!" I practically lunged at Cindy before she handed me the white envelope. I felt like I was getting accepted into some IV League college as I tore it open.

"Geez, Christine. It's just a letter." She didn't get it. I had waited a whole two weeks for this sheet of paper, and it was when one week passed by that I thought he had forgotten about me.

I sat down at the bar and started to read the elegant hand writing.

**_Dear Christine,_**

**_Sorry it's taken me so long to write; I hardly have time to. I'm in California right now and we're going to train for a month before they send us to Vietnam. It's brutal out here! We wake up before the sun and they inspect us to be at our up most neatness. Now, I'm a pretty neat person, but this is ridiculous! They've got us shining our shoes everyday after working in the mud for hours._**

I couldn't help but laugh at the image of Erik scrubbing away at his shoes. Although, the image of him working out made me grin.

**_ I really shouldn't be complaining, though; I bet Vietnam's 100x worse. I don't like to think about it. I've tried to be tough and all, but the thought of fighting or taking another man's life doesn't sit well with me. A part of me hopes I get injured so they'll send me home. I even tried to find loopholes in the system, like deformities I might have so they won't send me at all. Unfortunately, I have arches in my feet and I'm perfectly healthy._**

Despite the serious subject, found the humor in everything. It made me feel better about being separated, knowing he saw the good in things.

**_Food's no good either_,**Well, most things I guess,_ **and we're only in California. I'm starting to miss you and your burgers. What I would do for a milkshake right now! But above the food, I miss you.** _

Is it bad that the words "I miss you" can stop my heart?

**_I really appreciate you talking to me and everything, it really calmed me down. Like I said at the pier, I don't have anyone, not anyone worth writing to, anyway. When we talked it just felt right, like I could tell you about anything. To be honest, I've never really opened up like that, but I liked it. I also liked that kiss. Sorry if I'm offending you by saying so, _like hell I was_, but it won't leave my head I just had to get it out._**

**_On another subject, maybe we should get to know each other since we're sending letters and all._**

I really hadn't thought about the fact that we were strangers, I felt like I knew him inside out.

**_My name is Erik __Devereux, my birthday is June 25, 1955, and I live on the outskirts of Charleston, South Carolina. I play five instruments: the piano, the guitar, the violin, the cello, and the drums. I also compose if I have time. I graduated in the top ten percentage of my class in May and when I get back from this war I plan on going to the College of Charleston. I don't smoke and I only drink on holidays. This sounds good, yes? God, I feel like I'm writing a resume. Maybe I'll give you some dirt… _**

**_Well, my greatest weakness is procrastination and I get distracted rather easily. The only reason I got any work done was to get out of the hellhole I was born into. I'm a horrible person to get along with because I'm dangerously shy and when I get the courage to talk, I spit out nonsense about unrelated topics. My nickname in high school was Volcano Face Erik, because of my horrible acne, and girls fled from me like the plague. _**

**_But now, I'm out of school, on the way to a war I know little about, and I have no idea what to do with myself. Of course, after all of these 'life-changing' experiences that I'm supposed to go through, I'm sure life will wake me up._**

I could tell he was being sarcastic and it even made me smile a little.

**_On a lighter note, I'm counting down the days until I receive a letter from you and I'd love it if you told me more about yourself; we barely got a chance to talk at the pier. Thank you for reading my letter._**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Erik_**

I'd never received a letter other than birthday cards or party invitations, so I read it through about fifteen times to find any hidden comments I may have missed. I swear, in an hour I had the whole thing memorized.

But reading it continuously didn't help my situation at all.

What was I going to write!?

* * *

I sat on my bed and read Erik's letter once more before I walked to my desk to start writing. Quickly, I grabbed a piece of paper and a fountain pen and began to write my first letter. I subconsciously cringed at my scrawled handwriting.

**_Dear Erik,_**

**_Thank you for the letter._**

No! That sounds stupid! I crumbled up the paper and grabbed another.

**_Dear Erik,_**

**_I enjoyed the kiss too._**

Am I insane!? I threw that one away as well.

**_Dear Erik, _**

**_I was so glad to get your letter!_**

Hmmm, I guess I could keep this one.

**_What does California look like? Random, but I've never been anywhere outside of the state. Does it look any different from our coast? Even though you make it sound like you're having a miserable time, it's still exciting that you're exploring a new place. I haven't even moved houses! As for the rest of Charleston, it's all the same, except Tony, the diner's chef, got a brand new milkshake twirler! Everyone's been ordering them like crazy so business is busy. I think I've even worked up muscle like you have in boot camp! Speaking of which, I'm glad to hear you're enjoying it __so__ much! Maybe when you come home, all you have to do is relax. I'll even bring you something appetizing! Then you can tell me all about your 'experiences' in war with your witty sarcasm. And no, your sarcasm doesn't insult or offend me; neither did your comment about our kiss. I liked It, too._**

I more than liked it.

**_So I guess it's my turn to spill my guts. Thanks a lot. _**

_**Let's see. I'm Christine Darling, my birthday is January 29, 1957, and I live in the heart of Charleston. I'm still a sophomore in high school so I can't say if I'm in the top percentage of my class, but I can say that I have never gotten a C on a report card! I'm very proud of that fact. I don't play an instrument, but I do sing and I'm a soprano in my school choir. Unlike you, I have never been called a geek, but I have been called a wallflower at times. I, too, can get pretty shy, which is ironic, because my best friend is the most outgoing person I know. I've never smoked and I've only had one glass of wine in my entire life; I don't like the taste of liquor. My parents keep me under 24-hour surveillance, so I'd never get away with it anyway.** _

"Christine!" Oh no.

"Yes, Mother?" I never called her Mom; I was never that close to her.

"What are you writing? That better be summer homework!"  
"Yes, Mother, it is," I replied like a zombie.

"Then why does it look like a letter?" Uh oh.

"It's a letter to our future selves. You know, to see if we achieved our goals later in life." I sweated hoping my lie worked. If she found out it was a guy, I would have been locked in my room for the rest of summer.

"Alright." I thought she left, but I was disappointed to hear her speak again. "Chelsea is coming home tomorrow."

"That's nice," I lied. Chelsea, my older sister, was coming home from college in Virginia. She was the down right devil! If I could run away from anyone, it would be my sister. She's the one who made my mother like this in the first place.

"Get your room cleaned! It's a mess!" With her final command, she finally left me alone with my writing.

_T**hat's another sad fact about me: I'm a prisoner in my own home. I may have told you this at the pier, but it's suffocating here. But that's a whole separate story. **_

**_Anyway, I have to go 'clean my room' or I'll be locked away in the tallest tower for the rest of my existence. I'm anticipating your next letter! I have an idea, though. You have to tell me a story about your life. Let's start with childhood: What is your favorite memory as a baby, and why?_**

**_Make sure to answer the question and have one ready for me as well!_**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Christine_**

That went well, I think.

* * *

_A/N: How'd you like it? Would you rather have longer chapter with long periods of time in between or shorter chapters sooner? Review, por favor! Love you guys!_


	3. Shock Wave

A/N: Wow, I'm so sorry for taking so long

_A/N: Thanks, everyone, for being so patient with me! Junior year was hell! I had 4 AP Exams and all of the SAT prep. Plus, my mom had 4 operations so I had to take care of the kids! UGH!!_

_Anyway, I'm back to writing since I have most of the summer to do so. I hope ya'll are still reading!_

_Your reviews are my nutrients!_

**Chapter Three**

For the next five months, Erik and I kept writing to each other, and every letter got more and more personal. Sometimes, my face would go red at some of the things he said. They weren't bad or anything, but I felt as if he were there, starring me down with those intense eyes of his. I constantly felt them on the back of my neck every once in a while. One time during work, I could have sworn I saw him at the corner of my eye, but I reminded myself it was impossible, seeing as he was half way across the world right now.

Something new happened, though. By the fifth letter, he didn't feel like a stranger anymore. In fact, I started to have romantic feelings for him. I mean I had always had a crush on him, but it seemed much more serious and urgent somehow.

I know it sounds so immature to be talking like this, but I can't help it. I received my twenty-fifth letter three days ago and I just couldn't deny what was in my heart anymore.

_Dear Christine,_

_For all these months, the only thing motivating me to keep fighting is the anticipation of another letter from you. Last week my unit got attacked in the jungle by a few guerillas. Don't worry, I'm fine now, but out there, I wasn't._

_Three men died and it was five more of our men against ten Vietnamese. I crouched behind a log and shut my eyes to block the sound, smell, and sight of death. I had been feeling its cool hands on my shoulders since I started fighting and I started to expect it to consume me any minute. But while I kept cover, trying to regain some strength, I looked at the blackness of my eyelids and your sweet face appeared to me in the midst of terror. I can't describe what happened to me at that moment. The only word I can come up with is serenity, like nothing else but getting back to you mattered. And just that memory of the pier pushed me to fight back. Christine, you helped me save lives; you don't know it, but you did. _

_For Christ's sake! I can't stop thinking about you! Your image never leaves my head. It still surprises me that I can remember what you look like after all these months. _

_Damn this war! All I want to do is come home, take you in my arms and kiss you! I can't hide anymore, Christine. I like you, I like you a lot, and I don't want to just be a pen pal anymore. When I come home, I'm going to take you on a real date and we can have all the burgers and shakes we want! Geez, I can't believe I'm asking you out over a letter, but I'm too anxious. The guys are starting to think I'm crazy 'cause I always have this goofy look slapped across my face whenever I get another letter. Okay, now I'm starting to babble, sorry. But I really do want to take you out; hopefully you feel the same, because I may just die if you don't have a shake with me. _

_Maybe I'll be home by Christmas time. I heard they're looking to finally settle this waste of men. I swear we shouldn't have gotten ourselves messed up in this business in the first place. But despite what I think, I've gotta keep fighting 'til the signing of a treaty. Until that day, I'll cherish every word you write, even if it's in a scolding tone telling me to back off, I'll still love it._

_I miss you and I can't wait to see you._

_Love,_

_Erik_

Do you see what I mean? I knew I always liked him, but this just pushed me off the cliff. I didn't really know what love was, but I knew I'd never seen it. My parents said they loved each other, but all they did was fight and nag. I only saw love in the movies and even then, it was all complete cheese. What I was feeling now wasn't just a crush and it wasn't just friendly feelings; I'd never experienced it before in my life. It made my stomach drop every time I heard the word 'letter' and made my heart stop when I saw his elegant scrawl. Either I was in love with the paper, or Erik. Personally, I think it's the latter.

It was hard, though, to fall for someone in the war; they could be taken at any moment, and you'd never have the chance to say goodbye. The most closure you'd get was a soldier at your front door with a face that said it all. My neighbor received one of those messages. She and her husband were newlyweds and a month after he left, a man in uniform came with a flag. She didn't come out of the house for weeks.

I pray to God everyday that doesn't happen to us. We're not even going steady, but if he never came back I don't know what I would do with myself. I would probably do what my neighbor did, and then my mom would drag me out of the house and try to marry me off to some random guy she 'knew' from somewhere. I'd never let that happen though. I was waiting for Erik and I would wait for years if that were what it took.

I should probably write him back now. That letter came to me three days ago and I had spent those days trying to sort out my feelings and what the hell I was going to say! I tried to write a letter as magnificent as his, but it never came. I managed to accept his invitation to a date and I expressed my feelings for him too.

_Dear Erik, _

_Of course I would go out with you! I won't scold you or anything, I think what you said was perfect._

No! That's stupid! I scratched it out and got another sheet of paper.

_Dear Erik,_

_I can't write the words to express how happy I was to hear you're safe. It does scare me to know what kind of stuff you have to do everyday, though. Hopefully this will be over soon and fighting will be something in your past. I can't wait to see you safe and sound! _

_To answer your request, I would love to go on a date with you. To tell you the truth, I've always felt that way toward you. I really like you too, Erik, and I hope I can show you that once you're home. _

_Please come back in one piece! _

_Love,_

_Christine_

It was short but I got my point across.

Ring ring…

I looked up from my desk before I could put my letter in its envelope hearing the sound of my phone. Before I could answer it, however, my mother got to it first.

"Christine! Cindy's on the phone! Keep it short!"

Ugh! I hate it when she does that!

"Hey, Cindy," I said after I picked up the receiver.

"Hi Christine! You busy?" Her voice was extra bubbly so I knew she was up to something.

"No, not really. I'm about to send a letter."

"Ohhh! How is that handsome soldier of yours anyway?"

"He's safe; it's all I can ask for." I knew my voice slipped and my solemn tone was noticeable.

"Well, I have something that will cheer you up just perfectly!" she squealed.

"And that would be…"

"The football game!" Oh great.

Cindy still hadn't got gotten over her obsession with Todd Knight and the football game would be a perfect time to see him. Being the starter quarterback, all eyes would be on him and he was play in all his glory. It honestly sickened me the way everyone worshiped him.

"Do I have to?" I wined.

"Yes! You've been moping around for the past few months and it's about time you go out and socialize!" She was right; I was being antisocial.

"Fine," I huffed, giving in.

"Okie doke! I'll pick you up at 6:30!" Cindy was the only one with a car. My mom figured if I had one, then I'd run away with all her possessions. Sometimes I didn't get how her brain worked.

I hung up the phone and went back to preparing my letter for sending.

"Christine?! What did Cindy want?!" my dad yelled from the next room.

"She invited me to the football game!" I shouted back.

"Sounds good!" My dad never really cared where I went, just as long as I didn't get pregnant.

"No it doesn't!" my mom yelled back.

"Just let her go, Marge!"

"No! You know, you're so apathetic!"

"And that automatically makes me a bad father?!"

Perfect! This was my chance! They'd be too concerned with their own argument in the front and wait for Cindy. It was 6 already so I could do it without my parents noticing.

I quickly tied my curls in my infamous ribbon bow. There wasn't a story behind my daily hairstyle, I just liked the look. It definitely wasn't in style, as Cindy kept telling me. Finally, I grabbed my jacket and walked out the door.

I walked a few blocks and saw the mailbox. Before I placed my letter in there, I gave it a kiss and hoped the lipstick I left on it didn't ware away too much. I hoped he saw my kiss. Sending the letter was kind of like sending a piece of my heart and it hurt a little each time. I never knew if it would get to Erik and all I could do was pray.

Lost in my thoughts, I didn't hear the approaching car. _Beep beep!_

The honk scared me a little, but I saw Cindy in the driver's seat of her convertible so my heart slowed to a normal pace.

"You scared me to death, Cindy!" I teased her while clutching my chest.

"Well maybe if you got your head outta the clouds, you woulda heard me!" Her hair was straightened and the thin strands almost covered her entire face. I really didn't understand the style. That's why I always pulled mine up.

I jumped in her car and we drove to the game.

OUCH! Now I remember why I hated football so much! Everyone's spirit was so high that all the jumping around and excitement caused multiple people to push and shove me around. Now I was pretty athletic, but me against a crowd did not win in my favor.

"Cindy! Where are you?!" I had lost her in one of the mosh pits, and the wrestling team was squishing me.

"Over here! I got us some seats!"

I looked up and there she was, in the stands, but it took me forever to finally reach her. After a while of waiting, the announcer told everyone to take off his or her hats and listen to the National Anthem.

The kid singing was from the freshman class with a surprisingly big voice. I always loved listening to beautiful voices, so I closed my eyes and relished the deep sound. I smiled feeling a sort of peace sweep over my body.

When it was over, a tall man in a black suit stepped up to the microphone.

"Folks, would you bow your heads for a list of the local Vietnam dead."

I sinking feeling settled in my chest and my ears stretched to hear every name he called.

"Geoffrey Abram, James Addison, Tom Bennett, Joe Bradley, Timmy Brown, Chris Conway…" My heart thumped in my ears. "Ben Day, Joseph Depp, Erik Devereux…"

_My heart was breaking_

_My tears were flowing_

_My body was trembling_

_My legs were shaking_

_My mind was wasting_

_My ears were clogging_

_My heart was racing_

_My teeth were shattering_

_My world was falling_

_My walls were crushing_

_My pain was increasing_

_My hands were trembling_

_My love was leaving_

_My life was crumbling. _

Once I was alone under that stands, my eyes burst waterfalls and my lungs sucked in all the air they could. I began to hyperventilate, but my tears never stopped. I remember collapsing on the ground, shaking as I heard a piccolo start the band. It was the last sound I heard before I fainted.

_A/N: Dun Dun Dun Duuuuuuuun!! Haha, my first big cliffy!! Wow, that feels good._

_Stay tuned in._

_Enjoy!_

_Your reviews are my food!_


	4. Angel

_A/N: Okay, so I figured it would be torture if I didn't update soon, so please read and review. This is a cliffy chapter too, so I'm going to use that as leverage. Sorry to be mean, but I won't update unless I have at least 5 new reviews. I know, you _should _hate me. Read and review!!_

XOXO

**Chapter Four**

"Christine!"

_He was dead._

_My Erik was dead._

_No he wasn't! He can't be dead! He said he'd be home by Christmas!_

"Christine!"

_I was dreaming._

_That's it; this was just a nightmare!_

_He's coming home soon_.

"Christine!"

_Maybe that's my mom waking me up._

_Yes, she's going to make me go to work._

_It's just my mom waking me up._

"Christine!"

_I'm in my warm, cozy bed._

_I'm slowly waking up to a beautiful day._

_A day full of hope that he's coming home._

"Christine!"

My eyes fluttered open and my heart sunk with the reality of my surroundings.

Cindy was holding my head up screaming my name, people were surrounding my reclined form, and my love was dead.

"No no no no no no no no no noooooo!" I groaned out shaking. Cindy just held me still waiting for my voice to soften.

"I know, sweetie, I heard. I'm so sorry, Christine." Her apology just made the river of tears that much stronger.

"Please, no, please, no!" I knew I wasn't making any sense, but neither was my train of thought. Everything was jumbled. I couldn't think, just feel. And the feeling was ultimate despair, like half of my heart being ripped out of my chest. The hole in my body caused me so much pain that my mind could focus on nothing else.

"Let's get you home sweetie," Cindy whispered softly.

I could only shake in response. She tried to get me to stand, but I wouldn't budge. In the few minutes of my state, I had become paralyzed. All I wanted was to be left alone to die. I wanted to die with him, to see him in Heaven. The thought of death seemed welcoming in the moment.

"Brad! Did you call the ambulance yet?" Cindy shouted. It all sounded muffled, like she was under water.

"Yeah, they should be here any minute," said an unfamiliar voice.

Like the boy said, I could hear the sound of sirens getting closer.

"Thank God!"

Once the flashing truck came into my peripheral vision all I could think of was the chance that Erik was in there, only injured. They had made a mistake! Erik had to be in there! They were bringing him to me…

However, I saw an empty gurney. With that last hope shattered to pieces, everything went black and I prayed to God that He was taking me to my blissful end.

XOXO

"Is she waking up?"

"Look! Her hand just twitched!"

"And her eyes are fluttering!"

All I saw was white, but all I felt was discomfort. I hadn't died. _God damn it!_

"Christine, Sweetie, it's Cindy. Can you hear me?" Bless her soul, she's still here.

I was awake now and my head was fuzzy. I could tell I was on a bunch of drugs because my vision was blurry and everything was spinning.

"What happened?" I managed to croak out.

"You went into a state of shock," a nurse told me as she changed my IV.

"Why?"

"You don't remember?" Cindy's face looked small and horrified.

Then it all came rushing back: the game, the anthem, the roster, and Erik… dead.

"Nooooooo!!" I screamed, startling everyone. Then, my body went into convulsions, flailing around violently.

"Christine! Get a hold of yourself!" shouted my mother as she tried to pin down my left arm and leg.

"Calm down," added my father holding my right side.

Cindy just looked at me from the end of the bed, tears streaming down her face.

"Nooooooooo!!" I continued to scream. Suddenly, everything became numb and I saw the nurse inject a needle into my arm.

"This sedative should calm her down a bit," she said.

"What happened, Cindy?" my mother demanded my best friend in a threatening tone.

"We were at the football game," she began in a shaky voice, "and she just fainted." She was lying to protect me.

"Why did she faint?" my mother urged.

"I-I-I-I don't know," she stuttered unconvincingly.

"Liar! You tell me _now _why she suddenly fainted!"

My poor friend looked cornered so I mustered all of my energy to speak.

"Erik's gone." I gave Cindy the okay with my eyes and she began to tell our story.

"Erik was a soldier. Christine served him supper before he was shipped off." She seemed hesitant to continue, but I nodded my head.

"They've been sending letters to each other for the past few months."

"A soldier! You've been flirting with a man! You filthy girl!" my mother shouted at my relaxed body.

"At the football game, they listed the soldiers who died in battle. Erik was one of them." At her last statement, both our cheeks streaked with moisture.

"Serves him right for writing to an innocent young lady!"

_Slap!_

I lay shocked at what had just transpired right before my eyes: Cindy had slapped my mother.

"MRS. DARLING! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT! NO RIGHT AT ALL! CHRISTINE LOVED THAT MAN AND HE LOVED HER! DON'T YOU DARE TRAMPLE ON SOMETHING SO PURE AND JUST! YOU ARE THE MOST FOUL, CRUEL, DEMEANING WOMAN TO EVER WALK THIS PLANET!"

To my surprise, the corner of my lips lifted some at the pride of Cindy's courage, but the moment of happiness soon diminished as I remembered my mother's words.

"Is there a problem?!" The man, who I assumed was my doctor, looked beat red as he tried to calm the room.

"Yes," I surprised myself by saying, "I don't want my parents here." It was the first time I fought against them and I felt strangely better.

"Christine! We are your guardians!"

"And that's all you are!" I screamed through my tears.

"Ma'am, sir, I believe it would be better if you left your daughter alone," the daoctor suggested in a firm tone, showing them the door.

"This isn't over, young lady!" hissed my mother.

After a slight verbal struggle between my doctor and my parents, they finally left. Relief relaxed my body, or was in the sedative? Whichever it was, I was glad to have some peace.

"Christine? Do you need anything?" Cindy asked me, squeezing my hand.

"Some time alone," I replied apologizing with my eyes.

"Okay, Sweetie. Just call me if you need me." She kissed my forehead and walked to the door.

"Cindy," I called before she reached the door, "Thank you. You know, for everything. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You'd probably fall off a cliff," she teased.

"You're the best."

"Get some rest, Christine." She hesitated before she spoke again. "He's watching over you, you know. He's up in Heaven being your own personal Guardian Angel."

Her words pierced through me like a knife through my already broken heart. It was salt on the wound, but I knew it would make me feel better later.

"Thanks, Cindy." She nodded and closed the door softly behind her.

XOXO

It had been a month now and Christmas was now Christmas Eve.

While I was in the hospital, Cindy told Tony, the café's manager, my situation, and he gave me three weeks off from work. I sent him a thank you letter, but in those three weeks, I rarely left the safety of my room. Of course, my mother tried to drag me out, but my father would interfere and that would start a fight. So I just sat in my room, raising the volume on my headphones while they screamed a few yards away.

I had become a zombie, the living dead, or at least I wanted to be. That was my wish that I'd just die of grief like I heard about in stories of lovers. I never got any sleep so my face was pale and my eyes were outlined in purple. I used a lot of makeup, but by the end of the day, it would be all gone: washed away.

My life seemed empty without those elegant letters during the week. One day, my mother stormed through my room and tried to find them, but I had already hid them. They were tucked safe under a loose floorboard in the corner of my closet. No one could take those away from me: the lasting proof of Erik's existence. I had reread each on over a hundred times. I was forced to stop reading because they were starting to fall apart around the edges

Well, after my three weeks, I returned to the café and started up my old shift.

Tony was a sweetheart as always. Every time he caught me frowning, he'd tell me a corny joke he found the other day or he'd give me a compassionate smile that always lifted my heart.

Cindy was great too. She acted like nothing had happened, which I was thankful for. If Erik was ever brought up, I knew I'd just burst out crying. No, Cindy knew me too well; acting normal was best for me.

"Christine, Sweetie, we need more ketchup in the booths!" she shouted in the back where I was washing my hands.

"Okay, I'll fill 'em up in a minute!" I shouted back. I got full containers of ketchup and got to work.

I started at one end and refilled every bottle until I ran out and then went and got more if I needed it. It was a messy job, so I had a rag if it spilled a bit. I was good at this, though. My first week working here, Tony put me through 'initiation' where I had to fill the ketchup bottles and clean the floors even though I was a waitress. It was a big joke for all the employees, but it was worth it; I was soon a part of the family.

I got to the last booth and my heart constricted. It was the booth where I sat with Erik.

Slowly, I approached it and sat down on the red cushion. I just sat there a moment letting a stray tear slide down my cheek. A loud bang from the kitchen struck me out of my reverie and I quickly wiped it away and got back to work.

This was pretty normal for me, to get emotional around this booth. One time, I almost scared customers away.

XOXO

_Flashback…_

_A soldier, home for Christmas, sat down with his wife in _our_ booth. The sight hurt to look at and Cindy noticed the situation._

_"I can get their order, if you want me to," she offered._

_"No, it's my assigned section, I'll do it," I whispered back._

_"Really, Christine, I don't mind."_

_"I _need_ to do this, Cindy." She understood. I needed closure. _

_"Okay."_

_I walked over to the loving couple. They couldn't take their eyes off of each other and their hands were intertwined on top of the table._

_"Hi, my name is Christine, and I'll be your waitress tonight. Can I get you something to drink?" I found if I didn't look at them, it wouldn't hurt as much._

_"One chocolate milkshake, please. One straw," the soldier said smiling at his wife._

_That was it for me. That was supposed to be _our_ milkshake!_

_I just stood there, crying right in front of the whole restaurant. The worst part was that the embarrassment only made me cry harder. Cindy and Tony both had to lead me to the back. They sent me home for the rest of my shift._

_End Flashback…_

XOXO

Ever since then I was given a different section, and I was grateful for it. If I ever had to go through that again, I would have fainted, causing even more horrific embarrassment.

Trying to distract myself, I glanced at the beautiful Christmas decorations. There was a tree in the center of the café and a beautiful angel on top. Lights surrounded the windows and there were green and red streamers everywhere. Tony even dressed up as Santa. I glanced down at my own attire and chuckled at my elf costume. I looked ridiculous, but the customers seemed to enjoy it. The sun had set already so the place was glowing with brilliant lights.

How I wished Erik could be home for Christmas. But he was probably at the heart of the Christmas spirit right now. I bet there's one hell of a party in Heaven at Christmas time.

Once I was done filling up the bottles, I left our booth and went to tend to the customers. It was pretty scarce tonight being Christmas Eve and all, but there were still those lonely regulars, like Old Dean. He had eaten here with his wife every evening since this place had opened up 30 years ago. Even when she died, he still came.

There he was, sitting at the counter. Just like every day.

"Merry Christmas, Dean," I said to him. "Can I get you anything else?"

"Why the long face, dear?" He asked me this every night, but I never answered him.

"So just the check then?" I asked, avoiding the question.

"Oh, come now. Don't skirt around my question. It feels much better to talk about it."

"I lost someone." I don't know why I told him. "He was supposed to be home by Christmas."

"Did you love him?" He smiled at me knowingly.

"Very much so." I let the millionth tear trail down my cheek that night.

"He's still here, I bet my life on it!" He slammed his hand on the counter to emphasize his point.

"Thanks, Dean," I replied with politeness.

"You don't believe me do you?" Why was it that everyone could see right through me?

I rolled my eyes in response.

"You may not believe it, but he's here. Loved one's never leave." I couldn't help the sob escape my lips.

"Don't worry, dear, God will bring you a Christmas gift. You deserve it." After he was done speaking, he set a few bills on the counter and turned to leave.

I didn't look up to watch him go, my eyes were transfixed on my fingers, hopeful that no one saw me crying. The door chime rang once and I heard Dean wish an incoming customer 'Merry Christmas.'

Knowing I'd have to start working any minute, I wiped the salty moisture on my sleeve and got ready to greet our new arrival.

When I looked up, my eyes met a white mask standing in the doorway.

XOXO

_A/N: Read and Review!! I won't update unless I have at least 5 new reviews._


	5. Homecoming

_A/N: Hey, sorry it took so long and I'm sorry this chapter is so short. I was on a mission trip in Belize and I had writers block. I'm also focusing my attention toward Obsession. Hopefully I'll have another chapter up soon._

**Chapter Five**

Curiosity instantly filled me as I starred at the white porcelain. I thought it strange that someone would wear a Halloween mask on Christmas Eve. It was only half a mask: on the right side. But then, my eyes were drawn to the man wearing it.

He was dressed in a gray suit with a blood red tie and his body looked rather fit underneath. His broad shoulders blocked the doorway where he remained standing, and his head almost reached the top.

Now that I was done assessing his body, my eyes met his face.

The side not covered by the mask looked strangely familiar: the strong jaw, sculpted chin, full lips, high cheekbones, and a Roman nose. But none of that captured my attention like his eyes.

Those eyes held mine for centuries. They pulled me in and rejuvenated my senses. Never in my entire life would I forget those eyes. Never in my life would I forget the man they belonged to.

I don't know what came over me as my feet began moving, my eyes never leaving his. Once I got around the counter bar, I stopped and starred.

"Are you real?" I whispered with my wet face and red eyes.

"Yes," he croaked, the left side of his face full of uncertainty.

_I ran._

I barreled toward him with as much speed as I could muster in such a short distance. He prepared himself as he outstretched his arms.

_I ran into his open arms._

My arms gripped his neck and my legs locked around his waist as he held me while his own arms held my back. I could feel his breath on my shoulder as he wept into me. I did the same to his neck.

"Erik!" I gasped between sobs, stroking the back of his head.

"I came back," he muffled in my shoulder. "I came back."

"You came back."

He lifted his head from my neck and I followed. Neither one of us needed hesitation as we both leaned in and shared a long awaited kiss.

This kiss was different from our first; there was no urgency, no panic, no rush. His lips moved against mine in slow gentleness as if to take his time. We had all the time in the world now. My hand twisted in his short hair as I brought him closer to me. I needed to know this was real, to know for sure that he was alive in my arms.

Without breaking our kiss, I slid down into a standing position, still clutching onto him with dear life. There was no way I was letting him go now.

Soon, we both came up for air, but our proximity didn't falter as our foreheads glued together. His mask was uncomfortable against my skin, but I ignored it.

"I thought you were dead," I whispered.

"No," he huffed.

"They called your name at the football game." He probably had no idea what I was talking about, but I didn't care.

"No, Christine, they made a mistake." Although his eyes were filled with tears, I could hear the happiness in his voice.

I had to make sure he was telling the truth so I kissed him again. He responded just as eagerly even if it was short.

"How are you alive?"

"Let's sit down for a few minutes so I can explain this sick and twisted mess." He looked at me questioningly and I nodded in reply. Then, we slowly broke apart, but he picked me up bridal style and sat me down next to him in our booth. It was the first time I was happy to be there.

Before he spoke, he pulled me into his body, his arms surrounding mine.

"I don't know where to start," he said honestly.

"Why did they say you died?" I offered.

"We were on a raid one night and a soldier next to me stepped on a mine. I was hit with metal pretty bad on my right side and it knocked me out for a while." I put the pieces together and figured that was why he had the mask.

"Well, soldiers never leave a man behind, so since I was pretty much still intact, they carried me back to our base. Once I got there, I was in critical condition and I had two surgeons working on me. I had shrapnel in my arm, chest, and face, and they found a bullet lodged in my leg." Everything he had just explained was covered by his clothes or the mask, but I could see red, uneven skin trailing down from his jaw all the way past his collar.

"The doctors had little trouble with everything, but the scars will stay for the rest of my life. They said they couldn't do anything about my face, hence the mask." His eyes clouded over with an emotion I wasn't familiar with. Almost sadness, but with much more anger.

"But why did they think you were dead?" I asked again.

"One of the guys from the raid, Jim, saw me get hit. We knew each other pretty well, so he knew it was me even when I was hardly recognizable. He was asked who was lost in the fight by an officer and he listed my name. I guess Jim figured the blow of the mine killed me. I definitely looked dead."

Just picturing him bloody and mutilated made my stomach churn in disgust. It wasn't that I was disgusted with Erik, just the sight of blood made me queasy. To see Erik covered in blood would be my worst nightmare. It _had_ been for the past month.

"I'm so happy you're alive!" I squealed in his neck.

"Me too, Christine, me too," he soothed as he rubbed my back.

It was still all too good to be true and I had to keep looking up at his face to make sure I wasn't dreaming. He was in my arms, safe. It had to be a dream.

"Ca-Ca-Can I get you two anything?" Cindy stood next to the booth, pencil ready, with tears in her eyes and a smile from ear to ear. She must have been watching our reunion from a distance.

"A double cheeseburger with extra fries and a large chocolate milkshake. Oh, and onion rings as well." I almost laughed at the enormity of his order. He must have been craving it for a while; he ordered so fast Cindy barely had time to write it all down.

"Anything for you Christine?" She looked at me with the kindest eyes. She knew this was what I needed, what I needed to save me.

"No, I'm completely satisfied," I said looking up at Erik, "just an extra straw."

"That's right, I promised to share my milkshake," Erik said with a beautiful smile.

"That you did, and I fully intend to take you up on your offer."

"So is this a date now?" he asked with a hopeful expression.

"The first of many." His face broke out into a smile again and the reaction was contagious.

"Oh my God! This is too romantic for words! Better than the movies!" Cindy cried in a teary mess.

Erik and I both looked up at her with expectant expressions.

"Oh, right! I'll bring you your order!" She then wiped her tears and ran to the kitchen.

For the next hour, we just sat and talked about anything. Erik talked about the friends he had made, most of whom still believed him dead, and he longed to write them and tell them he was safe. I learned that he didn't have to go back to Vietnam; the bullet to his leg stiffened it somehow. I didn't really see a limp, but then again all I was paying attention to was his face.

I wanted to see what was underneath, but I could tell Erik would be uncomfortable with it. Hopefully he knew how little I cared about his appearance.

Finally, our food was brought out by a blubbering Cindy. Erik's eyes immediately looked at the feast with impatience and want, but once it was set down in front of him, his face lit with excitement. I almost cracked up when he picked up his burger and devoured half of it in one bite.

"Hungry much?" I chuckled.

He tried to answer with words, but the food in his southern manners forced him to politely nod and moan in response.

Eventually, he swallowed and opened his mouth to speak.

"You have no idea what it's like to resort to eating dried up, canned food for practically half a year. This glorious meal is the second best thing I've seen in months."

"And what's the first?" I asked curiously.

"You, of course," he replied with a devilish grin while dipping down to sip our milkshake. I got the hint and used my straw at the same time.

"I almost forgot!" Erik suddenly exclaimed. "Merry Christmas!"

"Oh, Erik, it _is_ a Merry Christmas!" I said in the cheesiest possible way I could. After all the depression I had been through, all I wanted to be was carefree again. Just like a normal person my age should.

_A/N: Hoped you liked it. Review por favor!_


	6. AN: SOOO SORRY!

A/N:

Hey, everyone. I'm so sorry I've been gone for so long. Senior year is a lot more difficult than people say, at least at my school. I've been trying to get into college, which I succeeded! That, however, kept me from writing. **All of my creative juices were forced into all of my essays.**

Anyway, back to the important stuff. **I am back to writing as we speak!** I am working very hard on both **Obsession and Traveling Soldier and should have new chapters soon.**

Again, I'm so sorry it took this long, but hopefully **I'll have time to write now** that **I've been accepted into my dream college!!**

**Happy Holidays** everyone, and I hope you enjoy my upcoming chapters!

**I love you all!! Thanks for the support!!**


	7. Fido

_A/N: I'm back!!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Six**

I woke up groggy and confused the next morning. Sitting up, I looked around my small room and tried to remember how I got here. Had I merely dreamt of Erik's return? Was he still dead? Just the thought brought heavy tears to my eyes, and I couldn't stop their rampage down my cheeks.

Out of nervous habit, I ran my fingers through my hair, but they caught something in their path. I removed the obstacle and found mistletoe. Everything then poured back into my head.

XOXOXOXOXO

After two cheeseburgers, three milkshakes, and four orders of fries, we wished everyone a merry Christmas and took a walk. We didn't go very far, however, because Erik's leg was bothering him. We found a secluded bench under an ivy-covered arch.

"Are you real?" I asked again. This seemed too much like one of my many dreams to be reality.

"Yes, quite real," he chuckled. On some level I was annoyed at how casually he took his survival, but I was too elated to really be mad.

"So, where are you staying?" I remembered that before he left he left his house and his parents for good.

"Well, I'm not positive yet, but I guess I'll just check into a hotel for now. I have some money saved."

"Don't spend all your money on a hotel! Stay with me," I offered.

"Oh, and have your parents wake up to find their daughter smuggling a soldier in the house? The last time you talked about them, they sounded more like wardens than parents."

"Don't worry, I'll sneak you through my window. I can hide you."

"Sure Christine, you can hide a man of my size," he snorted sarcastically.

"I can!" I argued. "I've been sulking around since I thought you were dead. I've been retreating and eating in my room the majority of the time. I could easily sneak you food and no one would walk in, because they wouldn't want to deal with my dreadful mood."

It seemed like the most brilliant plan to me. I started jumping for joy in my mind, so proud of myself for creating such a devious plan.

"It would never work," he said skeptically. I knew he was thinking about it. My plan was too brilliant to strike down.

"I have a cot and everything. You could sleep on the other side of my bed where no one can see you, even if they did walk in." Now I was starting to grin wildly. It was the most rebellious I had ever been.

"But," he tried.

"No buts! You know this is the perfect plan so don't try to argue it! Everything will work. We can even hide your stuff in the back of my closet."

"I'm not happy about this," he clarified. It was like he was trying to accept while being the responsible one.

"You don't have to be," I smiled.

"Come on, let's go home."

"Home," he said in a dazed state. He paused a moment, and then a smile lit up his face. "You are my home."

Slowly but surely, we finally made it to my house. I quietly snuck in while Erik waited outside my window. He had trouble climbing in which made a little bit of noise, but it didn't wake anyone up.

"Okay, so I'll go get you something to sleep in. The cot's in my closet and I'll bring some blankets." Without a sound, I grabbed some of my dad's pj's and blankets from the laundry room.

After giving him everything he needed, I went to the bathroom to change. I chose one of my better nightgowns since a man would be in my room the entire night.

"Are you okay?" I chuckled.

Erik was around 6' 4" and my father was only 5' 10" so the pj's were a little tight on him.

"I think I'll just sleep in my boxers if you don't mind. I don't mean to offend, but there's no way I'd be able to fall asleep in this," he joked.

"Not a problem," I mumbled and blushing like crazy.

Then I crawled into my bed and watched the show.

I'd seen plenty of bare male chests over my seventeen years, especially during summertime, but nothing was like Erik. Every muscle was perfectly angled into a heavenly shape making him look like a man made of steel. But I had seen weightlifters with more defined muscles. That is not what made him different. His scars highlighted in the moonlight as he moved. They were almost like the self-inflicted marks that African tribal men in the National Geographic made on themselves during their rite of passage. Most would describe them as imperfections, but I saw them as his identity. What he did to receive those scars made him who he is. His bravery and struggle defined him, inside and out.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he whispered. He must have caught my staring and turned away from me.

"No, it's beautiful," I whispered back. Getting out of my bed, I stepped onto his cot and rested my hands on his shoulders.

"Ha! Beautiful my ass!"

"Hey!" As hard as I could, I wheeled him around to face me. "Look at me!"

He didn't respond, not even with his eyes; his head was bent low.

Slowly, I traced his scars starting from his neck all the way to his sternum.

"This is a mark of your courage. That, to me, is beautiful and magnificent." When I said that he looked up at me and held me close in an embrace.

"Thank you. For everything," he muttered into my hair.

"Don't thank me yet, I still haven't succeeded hiding you yet," I said trying to lighted up the mood.

"Now let's go to bed, you must be exhausted!" After all the walking we did, who wouldn't?  
Once we had both settled in our respective beds, Erik sat up.

"Oh, I almost forgot."

He reached under his cot and crawled up next to my bed so that we were eye level.

"You can't have a Christmas without mistletoe," he winked.

I followed his gaze to the object in his hand above us and found the infamous plant.

"Well, then, Merry Christmas to you!" I said before meeting his lips.

OXOXOXOXO

As I remembered everything that had happened, I quickly looked to the side of my bed, and the sight almost made me weep with joy.

Snoring softly under piles of blanket lay a peaceful, sleeping Erik. I couldn't help the giggle rise from my mouth; he was just too adorable sleeping there with his mouth open and his hair standing up in every direction.

Without waking him up, I quickly kissed his cheek and made an omelet for him before everyone else woke up. I made sure it would stay warm, and I left the food and a note next to his head. My instructions were to eat and relax, with the exception of never leaving the room. I also told him that if there were any footsteps in the hall that he should hide under my bed or in the back of my closet. Hopefully he wouldn't find anything too embarrassing.

Then, it was time to cook Christmas breakfast. Usually my mother did it, but I was already up so I figured I could give her a head start; the faster the day, the closer I got to seeing Erik.

"Christine, are you making breakfast?" my mother asked as she walked in.

"Just helping out," I replied with a smile. She looked shocked.

"You're in a happy mood this morning." I then remembered that it was the first time since Erik's "death" that she had seen me smile.

"Yeah, well, it's Christmas." She still looked suspiciously at me.

"'Morning, Christine," my sister greeted.  
"'Morning, Chelsea." I really hoped she didn't give me a hard time today. I needed to butter up my family as much as possible. On the chance that they _did_ find Erik, I wouldn't get into too much trouble.

I surprisingly had a good Christmas morning: Everyone got along, the presents were nice, and Erik was waiting for me in my room.

"I'm going to eat in my room," I announced.

"What are you feeding? An elephant?" _Close_, I thought.

"I'm just really hungry," I lied. I had eaten enough chocolate to last me a good two days.

"Just make sure you won't spoil your dinner," my dad reminded me.

"I won't."

Quickly, without dropping my plate of three grilled cheese, a bag of chips, and all my presents, I reached my door.

When I was met with an empty room I was scared that it was all a dream again, but then something grabbed my leg.

"Ahh!!" I screeched as I dropped all of my presents, thankfully saving the food.

"Are you alright, Christine?" I heard my father yell from down the hall.

"Just a cockroach, Dad," I growled as I saw the muscular hand wrapped around my ankle and heard the chuckle from under the bed.

"Erik! You scared the hell out of me!" I scolded.

"I'm sorry, it was too hard to resist." He started to crawl out while trying to contain his laughter.

"You're lucky I didn't drop your lunch."

"Oh, good! I'm starving!" Like he ever wasn't…

"It's grilled cheese and chips. I also have some chocolate left over from my stocking."

"Thank you, love," he said through a mouthful of sandwich.

"So what did you get for Christmas?" he asked once he was finally finished.

"Oh, I got some curlers, a few records, jewelry, and some other random stuff."

"Which records?" For some reason I had a strange feeling that music was a big deal to him.

"Let's see, The Who, Pink Floyd, Steely Dan, Thin Lizzy, Rolling Stones, and Led Zepplin."

"Oh, so you're a bit of a rocker are you?" he teased.

"What? I like the guitar."

"I think it's the bad boy image that attracts you." His eyes were smoldering and my heart rate sped.

"It is not!" I argued.

"It's alright, Christine, you don't have to explain it to me," he joked. "I think a little rebellion is necessary. The question is, how did you get your parents to agree to get you those."  
"Well, they said if I got straight A's then they'd get them for me. I worked really really hard."

"I would do the same if I could have that for Christmas."

"Which reminds me!" Shuffling through my gifts, I found what I was looking for and handed it to him.

"What's this?"

"Stationary." I got it from my father. He saw me writing all the time and got me stationary with intricate designs along the boarder.

"I meant why would I need this?"

"I thought you could use this to contact your friends and tell them you're alive. Also, I know how you are with your parents, but I'm sure they're worried about you."

"Thank you, Christine, but my parents wouldn't care if I were dead or alive." The left side of his face contorted into a grimace.

"Fine, then write them a hate letter without a return address, I don't care, just send them something letting them know you're happy and well."

"Why?"

"Because they've treated you terribly. I mean, I don't even know the half of it, but by the cigarette burns on your arms I can tell they're horrible. Just let them know that you survived them, a war, and the rest of your life. You're happier without them."

"I am. You make me so happy, Christine," he smiled.

"Even if you have to hide in my house like a stray puppy?" I joked.

"As long as I'm your puppy." By now, he had a grin that reached his left ear. I couldn't tell where it ended on his right side due to the mask, but I was sure it was identical lengths.

"Alright Fido, let's get out of here."

We climbed out the window and did what our hearts desired.

* * *

_A/N: Please Review! Gracias! I love you guys!_


End file.
